


Dragon Ball Brother

by Pififtyone



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pififtyone/pseuds/Pififtyone
Summary: 5 Years have passed since the Goku's victory at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, which ended with his electrifying battle against Piccolo Jr. A short respite of peace, the calm that comes before the most terrible of storms. Piccolo is preparing to reap his revenge on Goku, while Sai waits in the background plotting his next move against the pair of them. With these three at each other throats, will they be able to put aside their differences as a new threat approaches or will they fall?





	Dragon Ball Brother

_Five years have passed after Goku's victory at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, since then the Earth has known nothing but peace. Now, storm clouds are forming on the horizon and threaten to wash away everything before them. What new adventures and enemies await Goku and his friends._

 

Sai stepped inside the punch, pushing the arm aside and snapping one of his own in return, sending Yurin flying. He gazed at her with mild contempt as she slowly returned to her feet, bruised and bloody. Once again she sank into the fighting stance Sai had taught her. That was almost worth respecting if she wasn't weaker than him.

"Come on, why don't you just give up?" Sai asked, a cruel smirk spreading across his face as he settled into the stance once again.

" _Huh uh_  N...never, wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She replied, rubbing the blood away from her mouth as she did so. They stared at each other for a moment. Yurin lunged forward, feinting left before stepping right with a punch. Sai easily parried it, grabbing her arm and throwing her. She landed on her feet, spun and charged back in. They blocked and parried, trading blows as they fought. Sai waited patiently, looking for the perfect moment to end the fight in one quick go. For the briefest of seconds, Yurin let her guard slip. Sai pounced. A fist crashed into her face. A knee slammed into her gut. A foot stomped onto her back as she collapsed to the floor.

 

He left her there as she began to try to rise, the strain of sparring taking its toll on her. He reached the small hut that they had been staying in for the past year. Glancing at the still struggling Yurin, he grabbed a towel and headed inside. It was a good few minutes before she entered the hut after him.

"That was uncalled for." She hissed at him through swollen lips. He just shrugged; of course, he knew that, didn't stop him from doing it. "If you didn't let your guard down, then I would flatten you so much." He replied coolly, throwing her a towel to clean herself up. He headed into one of the other rooms, closing the door behind him as he did so. He looked at the cracked mirror on the back of the door, his onyx eyes almost flicking his features. His sharp features. His hair, an untidy-able mess. His eyes came to rest on the graze on his cheek. A slight reddish. A sign she had almost got him. He was getting sloppy. Enraged, he slammed his fist in the mirror, shattering it. The broken glass falling to the floor, lacerating his hand as it did so.

 

He swore as blood starts to slowly drip from his hand. Unlocking the door, he stepped into the main part of the hut. Yurin turned from what she was doing, some snide remark dying on her lips as she saw his hand. She rushed over, pulling the towel off of her shoulder and starting to gently dab away at his bleeding hand.

"Stop that, it is just a scratch." He growls, pushing her away with his free hand. He moved to take the towel from her, but she held it out of his reach. He lunged forward to grab the towel, but as he did so he saw the ploy for what it was. She dropped the towel and met his lunge, grabbing his tail wrapped around his waist. The strength left him and he tumbled forward, thumping into the solid wood floor. "Of course you cheat." He moaned weakling, barely having any strength to even speak. "Well, it is your fault for not training it, isn't it?" Yurin replied a smug smile spread across her face. Taking one hand off of the tail, she gently picked the towel up from where it hand landed on the floor.

 

"Now then, are you going to let me take a look at your hand or are we going to be like this all day?" She asked sweetly, enjoying the current situation. After some grumbling and cursing, Sai let her take a look at his hand. To her credit, she did a much better job of looking after it than he would have done. She cleaned his cuts, covered them in a healing paste and wrapped them gently in some bandages. She didn't ask why he had punched the mirror, maybe she was too focused on his injury or maybe she already knew. Yurin wasn't stupid after all, if she hadn't found him after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament then she probably would have gone on to study martial arts somewhere else. Maybe even witchcraft.

 

When she finished applying the bandages, she hesitated a second before letting go of his hand, perhaps worried about how he might react. It had crossed his mind to get even for humiliating him as she had, but, as he looked at his freshly bandaged hand, he decided against that she had been right to do so. He glanced back at her expectant face staring right back at him. "Huh, guess you're not completely useless." He casually said, meeting her gaze. For a moment, she seemed hurt by the comment before scowling and replying "Well, I'd be better at martial arts if I had a better teacher." He laughed at that, condescendingly patting her head as he walked past her saying "Sure, that's why you're a terrible martial artist." Then he felt it, something powerful flying his way. He swore as he burst out of the house, searching the sky for the origin of the power. Goku couldn't have gotten that much stronger since they last fought, right? It may have been 5 years, but this power was at least double if not more.

 

"Ah, I've finally found you. Sai" A voice called out. He spun as a man emerged from the trees, he wore some strange kind of armour and his hair was long and ridiculous. Sai had no doubt that this man was trouble, his power was certainly greater than Goku's power by some margin. Sai eyed him cautiously, preparing himself to fight or run depending on what happens next. "You know, you look a lot like our father but your hair is much more like our mother really." the man continued, as he was making casual conversation. "I don't know who you are nor do I really care, so say why you're here and then leave," Sai replied cooly, trying to hide his nervousness behind a nonchalant demeanour. The other man grinned, replying "Now, is that any way to talk to your older brother?"

 

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Yurin as she appeared from the doorway of the hut, her face awash with shock. Sai was thankful she was here, it made it easier to pretend that the news hadn't shocked him to the core. "I think you've got the wrong Sai, I don't have any family. I was abandoned in the mountains." Sai replied, acting like the stranger was an idiot. To his surprise, the stranger looked at him like he was the idiot, like that fool Goku, "Sai, do you not remember why you were sent here?" the strange asked, almost incredulously. Sai didn't reply and for the first time uncertainty crossed his face. So the stranger told him. He told him of the Saiyans, the warrior race of the galaxy. He told him of the destruction of their homeworld, planet Vegeta, and the few surviving Saiyans. Raditz told Sai everything.

 

"And so, you were sent here with our brother, Kakarrot, to wipe out all life on this planet. It seems that something happened though. Now to prove your loyalty, why don't you kill that weakling over there?" Raditz asked, pointing a finger directly at Yurin. Sai looked at Yurin, then back to Raditz. He thought for a moment, before raising a hand and firing a ki blast right into Yurin. She screamed and collapsed, her body going limp. "Excellent brother, I knew you wouldn't let me down! Now let's find Kakarrot and lay waste to this world." Raditz exclaimed, slapping Sai on the back, before rising off the ground and flying away. Sai turned to look at where Yurin laid and whispered: "Maybe you're not so pathetic after all." Before turning and flying after Raditz. On the ground, a small smile spread across Yurin's face.


End file.
